The Ceremony
by barsonaddict
Summary: A Barson wedding in three parts: before, during, and after. Part 3 contains smut.
1. Before

*****Before*****

It feels like forever ago that she left him in bed, kissed his cheek, and promised to see him at the altar.

In reality, barely ten hours had passed, but he felt like he was going to jump out of his skin if he didn't get to see her soon.

"You okay, man?"

Rafael turns to see Fin coming out onto the balcony where he is attempting to calm his nerves. He gives a jerky nod, then says, "I don't think I can wait any longer." He laughs under his breath. "I really wish I hadn't quit smoking fifteen years ago, in anticipation of this very occasion."

Fin laughs. "You're done for, Barba."

Rafael looks at his friend, suddenly serious. "I am. I need you to know that. Liv and I- it's forever. I'm not going to be like some other people and leave when things get tough. I love her so much, Fin. I haven't been able to even talk to her since this morning and it's making me crazy."

"She's fine, man. Doing all the shit women think they need to do to look beautiful with Amanda and Melinda."

"You saw her? Is she okay? She's not regretting this, is she?"

"Barba. Calm. Down. She's not regretting anything, except maybe the 7 o'clock ceremony. I think she's getting as anxious as you are."

"Well, she's ignoring my texts..."

"Pretty sure Amanda confiscated everyone's phones. Something about creating a pure atmosphere for the photographer? I dunno man. When they start talkin' shit I stop listening."

"I really want a drink but I also don't want to reek of scotch."

"Come on, you need a distraction. We got the game and some food, and Noah's using Carisi as practice for opening a barbershop," Fin says as he opens the door to re-enter the hotel room the men are using to wait for the ceremony in.

Just as Rafael crosses the threshold behind Fin, his phone starts to ring. Almost dropping the device in his haste to pull it out of his pocket, he swears and accepts the call.

"Hi," her silky voice calms him immediately.

"Hey," he returns softly, stepping back out onto the balcony for privacy.

"How are you feeling?"

He laughs. "Better now I've heard your voice, mi amor. Today has been torture!"

Liv joins in the laughter. "Really? I don't think you're the one who has eighty pins holding their hair up, are you?"

Quietly he says, "I love you, Liv."

"You better," she teases. "You're marrying me in a few hours."

He smiles, enjoying just having her on the line.

"How's Noah?"

"Attached at the hip to his new best friend."

"Are you jealous of Carisi, baby?"

Rafael snorts. "Unlikely. I'm trying but I admit I haven't been in the mood to play much today, so Carisi has been a huge help. There's this thing I have to do tonight, it's got me a little anxious."

Liv is silent for a few moments. "Are you having second thoughts about us? Me and Noah?" her voice is stiff, and he wishes they were having this conversation face to face so he could hold her right this second.

"No! Olivia, No!" He says forcefully. "Listen to me. I'm not going anywhere. I love you and Noah so much it's scary, but the good scary- like riding a roller coaster. I'm feeling like this because I can't wait any longer; I want to be your husband now."

Liv sighs audibly down the line. "Okay." After a few seconds she continues, lighthearted. "We have to wait a little longer, the judge isn't here yet so it wouldn't be legal."

"Oh, no- haven't you heard? Carisi could perform the ceremony. He got ordained a few years ago. After he decided he wasn't going to be a priest, it became his backup plan."

"Backup plan for what?"

"I don't know. You know I ignore most of what he says on a good day."

"Well, regardless of Carisi's qualifications, you are just going to have to wait a little lo-" her voice cuts out but he can hear someone in the background.

"Sorry, baby, I gotta go...we're on a schedule over here," Liv says when she comes back on the line.

"Okay," Rafael agrees reluctantly. "Te amo Olivia Benson."

"Soon to be Olivia Barba, don't you forget it."

"That's highly unlikely at this point. I'll see you soon, love."

"I'll be the one with the flowers. También te amo."

Rafael hangs up and sighs, reminding himself it's not that much longer. He's waited this long, what's a few more hours? Taking a deep breath, he goes into the hotel room, planning to quadruple check his and Noah's suits, have a drink, and try to relax.


	2. During

She is breathtaking. Literally. When she appeared at the end of the aisle, he felt the breath rush out of his lungs. He can't stop staring at her, and later he'll be thankful they opted for a videographer- he's not paying any attention to the ceremony.

They are gathered on the rooftop terrace of a hotel on Central Park West, the sun hanging low in the sky. Olivia chose the evening ceremony to coincide with the sunset, with fairy lights and candles to help with lighting.

She is wearing a coffee coloured silk gown, and carrying deep red and cream tulips. Rafael and Noah are wearing matching suits in a complementary brown, darker than Liv's gown, with cream shirts and accessories and deep red suspenders.

They are joined by a small but meaningful group of family and friends and their guests: Lucia Barba, a few of Rafael's relatives, Don and Eileen Cragen, John Munch, Nick Amaro, Lucy, Mike Dodds, Amanda, Carisi, Melinda Warner, and Fin and Eddie Garcia, who were signing as their witnesses.

Noah went down the aisle first, practically running the rings to Rafael, and then went right to his designated seat in the front row- next to Abuelita, his third favourite person in the world.

Focused on Noah and his cuteness, Rafael missed Liv's entrance onto the roof. When he looked down the aisle, all of a sudden there she was- radiant and beautiful and about to marry him.

He's brought into the present by a squeeze of his hand: Olivia, always able to read him so well, having realized he wasn't listening to the judge. It's almost time.

They join hands facing each other, smiles stretched wide across both their faces. It is taking every ounce of restraint in him not to lean over and kiss her. It feels like they've been apart for ages, and he can't wait until they are alone later tonight so he can lose himself in her. He must have that certain twinkle in his eye, as Liv mouths 'later, baby' and winks.

Blushing slightly, he tunes back into the judge's words just at the good part, "...the words Olivia and Rafael have been waiting for, the ones that take them from being engaged to being married. Normally I would ask the bride and groom to face each other and hold hands, but you're one step ahead of me." A gentle laughter floats around the guests. "Olivia, please repeat after me:

I, Olivia, promise you this: I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. Together, let us build a home filled with learning, laughter, and light, shared freely with all who may live there. Let us be partners, friends, lovers, and parents, today and all of the days that follow."

Rafael can't hold back- he steps into Olivia and pulls her into an embrace, whispering his love in her ear. He steps back when the judge clears her throat. "And now Rafael, repeat after me."

He speaks from the bottom of his heart and soul, loving these words and how much they encompass what he envisions their marriage will be.

"The rings, please."

Rafael pulls the ring box holding their wedding bands out of his pocket, and Noah calls out proudly, "I gived that to you Papì! That's my job!"

Rafael turns and smiles at the little boy. "Thank you Noah, you did a great job."

When he looks back at his bride, tears are gently sliding down her cheeks. Watching the two most important people in her life, she just couldn't hold it in any longer. He squeezes her hand in reassurance, then turns his attention back to the judge, handing her the box.

The judge removes Olivia's ring and passes it back to Rafael, saying, "Rafael, as you place the ring on Olivia's finger, repeat after me:

I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring,

so that my word and my love,

will always be with you,

close to your heart."

After he finishes speaking he brings her hand up and places a kiss on her finger just below her ring.

"And now Olivia," the judge passes Rafael's ring to her, and as she places the ring on his finger, a calm washes over him and he knows without a doubt, they will be together forever.

"May the wedding rings you exchanged today remind you always that you are surrounded by enduring love."

The rest of the ceremony goes by in a blur: lighting a unity candle with Noah, signing the marriage certificate, words of wisdom and advice from the judge.

The next thing he hears clearly is, "By the power vested in me by the City of New York, it is my honor and delight to declare you husband and wife. You may seal this declaration with a kiss."

Their first kiss as a married couple is soft, sweet, and a little teary. The small crowd erupts with cheers, clapping and whistles; Rafael and Olivia beam happily at their guests. Noah gets tired of being left out and runs over to his parents, where Rafael scoops him up and settles the three year old on his hip with practiced ease.

"I get to be a barber now?" he asks innocently, unintentionally mixing up his new surname with the new word he learned when he and Rafael went to get their hair cut the day before.

The adults laugh loudly, and the judge answers his question. "Yes. It is my pleasure to present to you the Barba family: Rafael, Olivia and Noah!"

When the cheers die down again the judge declares, "Your wedding ceremony is over, it's time to celebrate!"

 _*most of the judge's words, the vows, and the ring ceremony were taken from sample wedding scripts found on and_


	3. After

After the celebration had moved down to the reception room; after toasts, and cake, and dancing; after Noah fell asleep in Nick's lap; after Rafael received thinly veiled threats from no less than six police officers to treat his bride properly; after Lucia took Noah to her room for the night; after congratulations and best wishes and many, many kisses; they were finally alone.

As the doors to the elevator close with a soft thud, Liv collapses against her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Tired, my love?" he murmurs into her hair.

She groans in response. "It's been such a long day. My feet are still killing me and I took my shoes off hours ago."

Rafael runs his hands up and down her back, tracing the outline of her dress. "Want me to rub them?"

She smirks into his shoulder. "I was anticipating you rubbing something else, it is our wedding night after all."

Rafael barks out a surprised laugh. Still holding her but shifting so he can see her face, he smiles at his wife. "We got married today."

"We did," she nods. "You're my husband."

At her words he smiles so hard it hurts his cheeks. "And you're my wife. How did I get so lucky?"

She smiles back, just as hard. He has to lean down a little to kiss her, their slight height difference apparent with Olivia barefoot. The kiss lasts until the elevator dings, signaling their arrival on the requested floor. When the door opens, Rafael quickly sweeps Olivia off her feet, causing her to gasp in surprise as she finds herself in a classic bridal carry. "Rafi! What are you doing?"

He chuckles, stepping off the elevator and down the hall to the honeymoon suite. "It's tradition. Plus, your feet hurt, remember?"

She wraps her arms around his neck, smiling again. "I'm the lucky one, Mister Barba," she purrs in his ear.

Shivering, he struggles for a moment getting the room key out of his pocket and unlocking the door, but before long he's carrying her over the threshold and places a delicate kiss on her lips before gently lowering her feet to the floor.

Holding hands, they walk into the suite proper, impressed at the sight before them. Evidently the staff had been alerted when they were about to depart the reception, as there were candles lit, a bottle of Dom Perignon on ice, a room service buffet with several covered dishes, and a picture frame with a photo of their first dance and the date engraved.

"Are you going to be offended if I don't rip your clothes off in the next thirty seconds and ravish you all night long? I'm very interested in whatever is under those domes," Olivia says quietly, staring at the covered food.

Following her line of sight, Rafael shakes his head. "No offense. I'm starving too. However, if you can control yourself, I'm going to get out of these clothes. Save you some time later," he winks, and she rolls her eyes, dropping his hand and making a beeline for the buffet.

"Suit yourself, that means I get dibs."

"Liv, you should probably get out of that gown too, wouldn't want to get anything on that silk."

And so they lounge around the honeymoon suite on their wedding night in their underwear; eating, and drinking expensive champagne. They discuss the day, sharing stories about their friends and Noah, leisurely kissing and touching each other, building their arousal until they can't hold off any longer and discard their underwear as well.

Liv starts gently running her fingers through Rafael's hair, then placing gentle kisses on his neck and jawline. She finally kisses him on the lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss while she slips one hand under the sheet taking hold of his shaft firmly. Rafael groans loudly, surprised and extremely aroused.

She strokes him a couple of times before moving her hand to her clit, then dipping her fingers into the wetness below with a low pitched moan.

Liv slides one leg over his hips, straddling him and trapping his cock between their bodies as she lays directly on top of him. She places open mouthed kisses just below his ear and sits up, lifts her hips, grabs his cock in one hand and uses the other to brace herself on his chest, and sinks down on top of him before he realizes what is happening.

"Liv!" He can barely remember his own name, but he sure as hell knows who is making him feel so good.

He sits up, wanting to kiss her, touch her, and make her feel as amazing as he does in this moment.

He tangles his fingers in her hair, pulling her mouth to his, and kisses her until they are both panting and struggling for breath.

"I love you so much, Liv," he pants out, not realizing he's switched to Spanish until she replies in his first language.

"Oh god... Rafi... I love you too," she gasps, then whines as he keeps hitting a particularly sensitive spot inside her. She braces her hands on his shoulders, and he drags his hands down her back, cupping her ass and helping her continue to move up and down.

Their movements become jerky as they get closer to the edge of orgasm. Rafael slides one hand around between them and finds her clit, rubbing it just the way she likes it. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Liv buries her face in the crook of Rafael's neck to muffle her cries as she comes. Rafael comes a few moments later, continuing to thrust to prolong the sensations for them both.

As they come down from their high they kiss languidly, collapsing into the pillows. Olivia moans as Rafael slips out of her, separating their bodies.

They curl up together, Liv resting on Rafael's chest, savoring the moment.

"You know what, mi amor?" Rafael murmurs, absentmindedly playing with the rings on her finger.

Almost asleep, Olivia hums in response.

"This was the second best day of my life."

She gathers enough energy to mumble, "What's the first?"

"The day I met you. It took three years, but that corny joke about you being Harris' daughter actually paid off." Without looking at him she knows he's smirking.

"Uh uh. Let's just say it took three years for me to get over that comment. That would be more accurate."

They both start laughing, and Rafael drops a kiss on the crown of his wife's head. "Te amo," he whispers, sighing contentedly and starting to drift off.

"Tambien te amo," Liv whispers back, tightening her hold on Rafael.

They fall asleep tangled together, smiles on their faces, happy their lives are now officially joined as one.


End file.
